Grand Sphere: Change in Souls
by AmethystRibbonKnight
Summary: The Demon Invasion of Astrum ended 4 years ago. Princess Stella's Royal Units have gone back to their own lives afterwards. Now, the Royal Units have been called back into action, but not in the borders of Astrum. A special order agreed by Princess Stella ask then to travel to Dragoza Island, in fear of a demon invasion. No prior info on PADX or GS are needed to enjoy the story.
1. Chapter 1: Thiane, Goddess of Healing

Grand Sphere: Change in Souls

Summary: It's been four years since the Demon Invasion of Astrum. Princess Stella's former personal royal guard the Royal Units have gone back to their own lives after the Invasion was stopped. Now, the Royal Units have been called back into action, but not within the borders of Astrum. A special order agreed by Princess Stella and the Elemental Ancients asked the Royal Units to travel to Dragoza Island in order to investigate a possible barrier break and Invasion chance on the Island. However, as they reach the island, they soon learn the invasion rumors are just the tip of the iceberg.

* * *

Chapter 1: Thiane, the Goddess of Healing

In the far outskirts of the Tellan Empire lied the town of Sana. While the Empire as a whole was proficient in healing and magical restoration, the town of Sana was the home of one of the empire's greatest achievements; a young woman named Thiane Nightbloom. Thiane Nightbloom was one of the greatest mages in the Astrum country, her most powerful magic was her healing powers. There was no illness she couldn't cure, no ailment that eluded her, every one of her patients were good as new and void of any ailment once treated by her. She never lost a patient, her healing was so well known that she was known as the Goddess of Healing.

Many wonder about her, despite her title, they wonder about her magical powers, for a strong healer, many expected her to be that of a Light Attribute magic. She was not, she was one of the strongest Dark Attribute magic users and yet the most powerful healer. Several have been treated by her, warrior and civilian alike and she does not use sinful magic. Any rumors speaking of it were shut down almost immediately. Her fame was little known outside of Sana and it's few neighboring cities, but her will to enter the front lines during the Demon Invasion four years ago made her title clear.

People wondered why she refused just to stay safe as the army medic, as many expected of her. Her reasoning was clear. "Until I remedy the war, the number of patients will never decline."

She would be on the front lines, using her magic and powers to assist soldiers on the field and hopefully end the invasion for good. She quickly proved herself as one of the strongest mages who fought against the invasion. She was soon part of the Royal Units who went on a mission to save Princess Stella from the demonic possession she was under. After the Invasion, she stayed in Stella's kingdom to heal her from the demonic essence still inside her body. After two years of staying in the Lunasys Holy Lands, Stella was cured from her demonic infection and Thiane returned home to her town.

Now, she was back as a simple healer within the Tellan Empire. Until her services are required once again.

"Lady Nightbloom!" A worried voice echoed as the doors of Thiane's clinic opened. The woman in question looked to see a worried Automation with rusty red hair, brown eyes, and the size of a small child. The automation wore a simple brown tunic with a black belt and black shoes.

"What is it Jennette?" Thiane asked, she was currently wearing a simple tan dress under a purple cloak, dark violet patterns danced across the lighter shade of the cloak. She looked like a mage.

"Mrs. Holly's son is feeling ill, it doesn't look normal." Jennette said, Thiane frowned before grabbing a leather bag and quickly left her hut.

"Tell anyone coming to the clinic, I will be back in an hour." Thiane said, Jennette nodded as the blonde woman ran along the streets to Mrs. Holly's house. Before she could even knock, the door opened to reveal a worried middle-age woman with dark brown hair.

"Ah, Thiane, please come in. He isn't doing any better." Mrs. Holly said, Thiane nodded and stepped inside, asking where her son was. She entered the bedroom where the ten year old child was lying, looking very pale. She quickly went to the bedside and opened her bag, pulling out bottles of medicine, spoons, herbs, and a few books with charms.

"How long was he like this?" Thiane asked as she quickly checked the boy's physical condition.

"He suddenly fell ill two days ago. It seemed like a simple cold, but now..." Thiane looked at him and found faint blue spots dancing across his body.

"It's Pollen Blue, not too dangerous if treated properly." Thiane said as she pulled out a bottle and poured some into a cup, quickly mixing it with an odd flower petal. The solution glowed softly as she poured it into the boy's mouth. Almost instantly, color returned to his face and the spots slowly faded away.

"Ughh, Miss Nightbloom?" the boy mumbled as he opened his eyes. Mrs. Holly instantly ran up and hugged her son, being sure not to knock over any of Thiane's stuff. Thiane smiled as she saw the small reunion.

"Thank you, Thiane." Mrs. Holly said, she quickly got up to get some gold but Thiane stopped her.

"Don't worry, what I used was herbs and minerals I harvested from the forest. You don't need to pay me this time." Thiane said, their town thrived on local harvesting and while gold was valuable, they didn't worry about it too much. Many shops in the town get their materials and food from the forest. A lot of income come from travelers who stop by the town. Mrs. Holly smiled softly.

"Then at least take some muffins, I just baked some today." Mrs. Holly said, Thiane nodded as she saw a still steaming batch of wheat maple muffins on the counter.

"I would very much enjoy them." Thiane said.

* * *

Later…..

Thiane returned to her clinic and home, sighing a bit after picking up some more materials from the forest. Jennette smiled as she saw her walk in.

"Lady Nightbloom!" Jennette smiled as she ran up to the mage, Thiane smiled and placed down her stuff.

"Good evening Jennette, how were things?" Thiane asked, after returning to the clinic after seeing Holly's son, she stayed for a few hours before heading out to harvest some nighttime exclusive herbs.

"Things were fine, luckily no one stopped by. Meaning they must be nice and healthy." Jennette said, Thiane chuckled, their short reunion was cut off as a knock on the door echoed.

"Um, is Miss Thiane Nightbloom here? I'm a messenger from the Lunasys Holy Lands." Thiane raised an eyebrow. She opened the door to reveal a dark male in light colored clothing, brown vest, and brown pants. A leather bag on his person.

"Yes?" Thiane asked, the man blushed a bit before taking out two letters.

"There are two letters addressed to you, both asking for an immediate response." the man said, Thiane took the letters and nodded.

"Thank you, I'll likely be leaving in the morning then." Thiane said, the messenger nodded before leaving. Thiane took the letters and recognized both emblems binding the letters. Although one she wasn't expecting, the first letter was Princess Stella's noble emblem, which took the form of Hraesvelgr's silhouette. The other was the Terra Dragon silhouette, symbol of Dragoza Island. She hasn't been the Dragoza island in years, what's worse is that the island went under its own crisis, even with the release of Satan. A dear friend of hers was a casualty during the crisis. Thiane touched the onyx black crown that adorn her head everywhere she went. That was her first and last token of her friend on Dragoza. She sighed and opened the letters.

_Dear Thiane Nightbloom, _

_This is a formal request from Princess Stella of the __Lunasys __Holy Lands. She wishes for your presence as soon as possible. She is gathering the rest of the Royal Units you were apart of. She says your assistance is needed. _

_Sincerely, Lunasys Tellan Kingdom_

Thiane wondered about Princess Stella, they haven't spoken for a year, each others personal lives and duties got in the way of any time they had free, she hasn't even seen her teammates from the Royal Units since the end of the Invasion. But, it is an order from the Princess and someone she cannot deny. She placed down that letter and asked Jennette to pack her a travel bag. As soon as the automation was gone, she opened the letter from Dragoza.

_Dear Miss Nightbloom, _

_I am the Ancient of Water from the city Crocus located on Dragoza Island. We have been making significant recovery in the Satan crisis from a year ago. However, a dear Dragonoid of mine hasn't been feeling well, more tired, he went under a concerning condition during the crisis. I have heard that you are the best healer in the Astrum Country, some even saying you're the best in the land. Please come to Dragoza Island and treat the Dragon Callers. _

_Sincerely, Vahaton _

Ancient of Water, certainly someone she was unfamiliar with, she wonders how they learned of her. She sighed, as interesting as it was, it would be a hard decision depending on what Stella wanted to see her for.

* * *

Next morning….

"Will you be alright Lady Nightbloom?" Jennette asked as Thiane stepped out of the gates of the town. The townsfolk looked at her and waved her farewell.

"Yes, I will be, I'll let you know when I will return, I'm trusting my apprentices to take care of you during my absence." Thiane said as she looked at a small group of young women and men.

"We will Miss Nightbloom! Take care!" one of her female students said as they waved at her. Thaine got on her chocolate colored horse and rode away from the town. Wondering what those letters had in store for her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, so this idea has been bouncing through my head since I rediscovered both of these games, Grand Sphere and Puzzle and Dragons X. The PADX anime is really good, and for Grand Sphere players who have not heard of the anime, it is surprisingly good and I highly recommend it. You won't need to know anything from either games to enjoy this story as I will explain need to know points throughout the story. Including major plot points for PADX. The characters I will be using is my first Unit team from when I first started Grand Sphere, they hold a special place in my heart and will be more powerful than their in game counterparts.**

**Also, I won't be following the world lore of Grand Sphere too closely, I'm even modified the locations a bit from what I remember. Most of the main story will occur on Dragoza Island, but the rules of both Grand Sphere and PADX will be valid and I will explains those rules as the story goes on. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed, and let me know if I should continue this :) **


	2. Chapter 2: The Royal Units

Chapter 2: The Royal Units

* * *

After a week's travel, Thiane finally made it to the Lunasys city. She was quickly recognized and lead to the main palace. Once inside and the doors closing behind her a voice yelled and got progressively louder.

"IT"S THIANE! OUR GRAND HEALER!" A peppy voice yelled as Thiane was tackled in a hug by a flurry of pink and red. She fell to the ground with a thud and the figure that tackled her laughed. Thiane smiled a bit and looked at the figure.

"I see you haven't lost your energy Theo." Thiane chuckled as she got up, the girl in question was Theodora Wildflower, one of the Royal Units. She was one of the two gunners on the team, Fire Attribute with a lively personality, she always make quite a spectacle when she fights and her firepower does the most widespread damage to the enemies in their team. She smiled brightly as she helped Thiane up.

"You remembered my nickname! I'm so happy Thia!" Theodora smiled brightly.

"Theodora! Don't run around like that, we are still in the royal palace." Another voice said, just as lively, but more stern. The two turned to see a younger girl with extremely short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a ranger outfit with a medallion proudly worn around her neck and a red scarf trailing her. She could almost be mistaken for a boy.

"Ah, Bahd, it's good to see you again." Thiane said, Bahd smiled as she walked up to her, embracing her in a hug.

"Pleasure is mine Thiane, I missed you." Bahd said softly. Thiane smiled as she recalled her memory.

Bahd Goldvine, the second gunner of the Royal Units, while less flashy than Theodora, she makes up for that in speed and efficiency. Her smaller frame made it easier for movement and acted as both offensive and scouting. She was quick-witted and responsible, she was acting as a ranger enforcer in her city of Sungrove. She was a soldier as well as a protector, she by far had the most experience in regards to soldiers and the field. Quickly acting as a strategist for the team, teaching both Thiane and Velsa techniques regarding leadership and strategy.

"Is it safe to assume, Alicia and Velsa are also here?" Thiane asked, Bahd nodded.

"Yeah, they're both in the throne room, discussing with Princess Stella. Theodora here came barging out once she heard what she assumed was you enter." Bahd chuckled, Theodora blushed a bit and the three walked into the throne room after helping pick up Thiane's stuff Theodora had knocked down during her 'attack'.

"Princess Stella? Queen Velsa?" Thiane called, the women in question turned to face her. Princess Stella sat on her throne in the throne room, Velsa sitting in another chair near her. Velsa had long, smooth black hair under a hat styled crown, adorned with blue and white details. Holding a large golden staff with a purplish gemstone glowing in the center top.

Velsa Silvercove, queen of the Silvercove kingdom further in Astrum's northern area. She was regarded as one of the most powerful mages in the country and all who try to oppose her will be given a just punishment. She is kind and motherly, trusting deeply in her subjects, she went to the front lines to fight against the Invasion due to it threatening her land and people. She was an excellent fighter and fierce opponent. While some question why a regal queen such as herself would fight on the front lines. She gave her answer, "I am a queen, and in turn, a leader. I need to be a leader and the shining beacon for my people. If I am to continue to be that beacon, I must annihilate the darkness that threaten not only my kingdom, but the country and soil my kingdom thrives on."

"Ah! Thiane, I'm so glad you could make it." Stella said as she stood up and walked over to the healer.

"I'm glad to see you are doing well, how is your health?" Thiane asked, Stella smiled as she took hold of Thiane's hands.

"Wonderful, no more nightmares, and I'm less tired. Eioh's been studying your techniques since you taught her, she's become quite a healer as well. Comette also picked up some tricks to help Rapheal." Stella said, Thine smiled, right, Rapheal was the crimson colored knight who lead the mission on finding Stella, alongside him was his loyal green haired automation Comette.

"I'm glad, how is he doing?" Thiane asked.

"He's out scouting with some Unit squads in Gardelaine." Stella said, suddenly the doors burst open again. A small whine following them. They turned to see a young teen with pink hair like Theodora in light knight armor with a large sword on her back.

"Hiya! Sorry I'm late princess! I got lost in the forest!" the girl said she was Alicia Whitewing, a Light Attribute knight who works in Princess Stella's personal guard. A girl with a childish and lively personality, she hangs out with Theodora the most. Despite being a gifted knight, and still young, she takes her duties seriously and will always try to defend her comrades and civilians. She ran up to the group.

"Everyone! I've missed you guys so much!" Alicia said as she grabbed everyone in a group hug.

"Queen Velsa, will your kingdom be okay?" Thiane asked, Velsa smiled softly.

"Yes, they will be fine, I've already taken precautions and got them all ready for my absence, now then, princess, why did you call us here?" Velsa asked.

"A request done by me, and approved by the elemental ancients of Dragoza Island. I want you five to head to the island and do some searching, the energy coming from the island, not to mention the release of Satan a year ago, I believe it may be the signs for another Invasion." Stella said.

"Then there's no discussion, we leave first thing in the morning. I already have my stuff packed." Theodora said, Stella turned to Thiane.

"You have been to Dragoza Island before, right?" Stella asked, the others looked at her perplexed.

"Yes, it was a few years before the Invasion though, I don't know how things have changed since then. The only person I knew there personally was a casualty during the Dominion and Satan crisis." Thiane said with a sigh, Velsa looked at her concerned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will be alright, we can even visit them properly if we have the time." Velsa said, Thiane smiled.

"That would be nice, I actually was requested to go to Dragoza Island as well. The Ancient of Water, Vahaton, requested my presence, saying a dragonoid was feeling ill. Supposedly, he went under something during the crisis and symptoms have started to resurface, at least from what I've gathered." Thiane said, Stella looked surprised. Seems like word of Thaine's talent finally spread outside of Astrum's borders. Not surprising though, the borders and docks if Astrum were sealed off, in the hope of containing the Demon Invasion. It was only a year or two ago that the borders opened again and docks finally setting sail.

"I see, my original plan was for you five to go as a team. Once you reached the island, each of you would go to the city of your respective attribute. Theodora would travel to Geyser, Alicia would travel to Exscion. Considering this development, I'm assuming he would need you in Crocus." Stella said, Thaine nodded.

"That seems to be the case, however, both Thiane and I have been practicing in each other elements. She can be in Crocus, and I can hold my own while in Zelemony." Velsa said, tapping her staff, the gemstone started to darken and swirls of black moved within the stone. That stone becoming full of Dark Attribute magic.

"I see, nothing less from the Silvercove Queen I suppose. Alright then, I'll have Eioh prepare a ship and you five can set sail in the morning." Stella said.

"Now then, shall we have something to eat? I take it you haven't had anything to eat today yet." Stella asked, directing her question at Thiane. She rubbed her belly and blushed a bit.

"Yes, I would very much enjoy something to eat." Thiane said, the six women laughed a bit. Getting ready for a new adventure.

* * *

Earlier…

Jennette sighed as she stacked some books into a shelf. It's only been three days since Thiane left, so far everything has been going smooth. Very few dark sphere attacks and no one has gotten majorly sick.

"We made it!" The door to Thiane's infirmary burst open and the automaton turned to see two of Thiane's male students, named Kyle and Ron, busted into the building, panting, and holding a bag of medicinal herbs and other things. They looked worn as twigs were sticking from their hair and dirt covered their clothing.

Kyle had dark brown hair with green eyes and flopped onto the ground. Ron had blonde hair with brown eyes and was leaning on the doorframe.

"Dare I ask?" Jennette asked with a sigh with a raised eyebrow, she had the personality of a mature woman despite having the appearance of a young child. One of Thiane's female students, Margaret, walked in with a sigh, she was in her scavenger gear, which consisted of a simple tan tunic and brown pants with boots. She had auburn hair with gold eyes.

"Run in with some of the local griffins. We were stocked up on them, but they insisted. I went to gather some of the others herbs we needed. Next thing I know, they come running past with an angry griffin on their tails." Margaret said.

"You guys do know you're healers right? Not rangers." Jennette asked.

"Yes, we do, just, figured we'd get something." Ron huffed, holding the bag of herbs, they were herbs only grown near the nearby hills of the town, which usually housed the area's local griffins. They were the primary ingredient in making motion sickness medicine, treating colds, and sea sickness.

"You're hoping to send Lady Nightbloom something before she leaves the country huh?" Jennette asked as she stepped towards them.

"It's a one week trip to Lunasys, if we get it done, it should get to her before she sets sail." Kyle said.

"Well, get working then. All the material is in the shed, just, don't burn it down." Jennette chuckled, Ron looked at her with joking offense.

"I'm not that bad. We'll be sure to keep everything in order." Kyle said, the two young men ran off, leaving Margaret and Jennette in the main workshop.

* * *

Elsewhere…..

"Mhhhmmmm! This stuff is so good!" Theodora squealed as she took a bite of a parfait. All of them were in a secluded cafe near the main castle. Stella was already a very active and social princess so it wasn't a surprise to see her touring the streets. So they didn't draw too much attention to themselves other than the occasional glances when some of them ate their food.

"So, how has everyone been? I mean, it's been quite a bit of time since we last saw each other." Alicia said, Bahd nodded.

"It has, but nothing much has changed from the daily routine. Although thanks to the end of the war, Sungrove has had less dark sphere activity and my squad had some more calm days other than defending." Bahd said.

"Nothing new on my end, although my big sis became quite the dancing mage. She's in charge of the Phoenix Dance now." Theodora said proudly.

"The Phoenix Dance, isn't that the special dance that can only performed by a mage?" Thiane asked, Theodora winked with a smile.

"Yep! Every few years, the dance is performed to help the city's Phoenix Guardian regain it's power and protect us from the raging volcanic activity. They can only be performed by a mage so they can help manipulate the elemental flows for the Phoenix to use." Theodora explained.

"Interesting, how about you Velsa? How is your sister doing?" Alicia asked, Velsa smiled.

"Sapphire is doing very well. Despite being a year apart, we tend to treat things as though we were twins. She had agreed to take on the role as ruler while I am away. She's training vigorously herself. Hoping to someday take the role as commander as to help ease the responsibly on me. She is still such a sweet girl." Velsa said.

"Speaking of which, she's managed to learn how to control her Dark Attribute side as well now. She's still inexperienced, but she is making progress. Mother is also doing a lot better thankfully." Velsa said, taking a sip of her coffee. Velsa was a woman who was in many ways a perfect role model. She was kind, helpful, wise, motherly. May don't see that she had endured many hardships in her past, as her confidence conflicted with them. Despite the troubles she has, she still remains as one of the most powerful mages in Astrum. And with it her kind and caring personality.

"I wanna see Saph again~" Alicia whined.

"How about you Thiane?" Velsa asked.

"I'm afraid nothing too exciting. Our town is pretty secluded in the forests so nothing of interest. The dark spheres we would fight tend to be a bit weak. The most exciting or rather stressful thing that occurred was Mrs. Holly's son getting infected with Pollen Blue. It's rare for it to affect people in my town. Other than that, it's just the letter that Master Vahaton send me regarding his request for my services." Thiane said.

"Awwww." Alicia whined.

"How about you then?" Theodora asked, Alicia looked at her and Bahd with a straight face.

"I fought a bear." Alicia said, Bahd raised an eyebrow and Theodora snickered.

"How'd you end up fighting a bear?" Bahd asked, bears weren't even that common in the Holy Lands.

"It somehow managed to sneak into a cargo transport and ended up in the local forests. I was patrolling and, we kinda accidentally spooked each other." Alicia said with a chuckle.

* * *

Later…..

It was now evening and the group had retired to their guest rooms within the castle. Thiane sat in her room as she poured over a medicinal book she had borrowed from the library. Someone knocked at her door.

"Come in." Thiane said as she placed her book down. The door opened to reveal Eioh, Stella's personal assistant and dearest friend. Eioh had purple hair tied in a neat bun, her eyes were green hiding behind a pair of golden glasses. She was still in her purple assistant outfit.

"Eioh?" Thiane asked, she walked over and hugged her. Eioh returned it with welcome.

"It's good to see you again Thiane." Eioh said.

"Same here, how have you been?" Thiane asked.

"I've been well, the techniques you taught me has helped me heal a lot of the soldiers and help Stella." Eioh said.

"I'm happy to help." Thiane said, she offered Eioh a seat and the woman smiled. The two sat down and Thiane put away her book.

"Thiane, may I ask something? I never found the right moment all those years ago." Eioh said.

"What is it?" Thiane asked.

"Where did you get that crown? I've always seen it on you, and I can sense a very strange and powerful energy from it." Eioh said, Thiane touched the crown with her fingers and sighed in remembrance.

"It was a gift from a dear friend of mine, before the wars started. As you are aware, like Princess Stella is aware, I lived on Dragoza Island in the east for a large portion of my childhood. Leaving the island when I was a teen. I was given this crown to safeguard and use. They said it was better in my hands. They are gone now, one of the casualties during the Crisis Dragoza experienced just over a year ago." Thiane said.

"I see, I apologise for bringing it up. Just, what is it?" Eioh asked, Thiane smiled a tad mischievously at her.

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information, what the crown is, is a secret between my friend and I." Thiane said with a small chuckle.

"I understand." Eioh said with a chuckle of her own.

Next morning….

Thiane and the others were about to board the ship to Dragoza when the messenger that gave the letters to Thiane one week prior showed up. Holding a small package.

"I have a package, from the town Sana, for Miss Nightbloom." The man said, out of breath. Thiane took the package and restored his stamina with a small spell. One he appreciated, he said goodbye and went off to deliver others.

"What is that?" Theodora asked, looking at the neat little package Thiane had received.

"A traveling gift from my students." Thiane chuckled.

"It's time to go!" Bahd called as they got ready to board the ship.

"On our way!" Theodora called back, Thiane smiled. What mysteries will Dragoza hold for them?

* * *

Elsewhere…..

Lance coughed a bit as he sat in his room. A local dragonoid doctor just finished checking on him. Devi flew in shortly.

"Master Lance, are you alright, devi?" Devi asked, Lance smiled at him softly, his fluffy white hair a little disheveled.

"I'm alright, for the most part." Lance said, he doesn't understand, no one knows what is happening to him. Lance and Angine both thought it might be part of a reaction from the Reversion crystal, but, it's been over a year since he was freed from it. Why would it be showing up now?

"Lance my boy?" Lance looked up to see the elderly, but short figure if Vahaton.

"Master Vahaton, I am fine, but I still don't know what's causing it." Lance said, taking a gulp to settle a cough rising in his throat.

"Well, hopefully someone will. I've contacted someone from the Tellan Empire. A woman known as the Goddess of Healing. Supposedly, she knew Master Dafnes a long time ago. One Thiane Nightbloom, which is her name. I received a confirmation letter from her, saying she will be on the island within a few days. She's set to sail tomorrow. I'm sure she can help us, even if it's just a little." Vahaton said.

"She knew Master Dafnes?" Lance asked, he never knew much about her, even for as long as he's been a Dragon Caller. After she treated him, she left him with Vahaton and only checked on him a few times.

"Yes, according to records one of her close Dragon Callers, Miss Nightbloom also treated you a long time ago, shortly before Dafnes placed you in my care. I never met her personally, but I am curious as to who she is. Being called a God is being considered a being of so high power, rarely other people can even match their capabilities." Vahaton said.

"Well, we will see what this 'goddess' is made of soon." Lance said, earning himself another cough.

"You get some rest, I'm sure she can help." Vahaton said.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Okay, second chapter is posted, however, I am not sure how often I'll be posting the story here. I currently have it cross-posted on AO3 (Archive of Our Own) and I feel like I'll be posting it there more often than here (it's up to chapter 5). If you readers want me to frequently update this one as well though, I will. All of the characters Thiane met are actual characters from the Grand Sphere game. They all have official artwork if you are curious as to their appearance, Thiane is a character as well. However this story will be completely rebooting the lore for Grand Sphere and such no more knowledge of the game is needed. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you later. **


End file.
